


The Hero's Way

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chrono Trigger References, F/M, Flash Fic, Possession, Redemption, Song Lyrics, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Glenn has done most of the work in regards to bringing his Agarthan host around to the side of the surface dwellers. It is up to Ingrid to get the rest of the way along.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Kudos: 10





	The Hero's Way

**Author's Note:**

> Because Frog was the first thing that came to mind when I heard of the true knight Glenn. (I think my first proper experience with Chrono Trigger was around the time Three Houses was new.)
> 
> Mild mid-game Chrono Trigger spoilers. As inspired by https://youtu.be/QmYpAZFcLkA

Some might say having friends on all three sides of the same conflict would be a blessing. Ingrid could not hope to agree, having found herself in the position of having to fight said friends in the massive melee a trois of Tailtean Plains. Sylvain had been possessed by an Agarthan and duelled Ingrid to a narrow victory before his stone had been shattered. Sylvain was covered with all sorts of Luin-inflicted incisions and bruises, but Ingrid had hopes for his survival. Now, she had to know if the Agarthans had sent... him.

The answer, cracking her resolve somewhat, was yes. Glenn Fraldarius stood on the battlefield, a wicked killing edge descending on soldiers of unknown faction. He looked up at her, the Agarthan stone gleaming on his chest, but his expression somewhat… soft? She was in no shape to get into a fight with a talented opponent, and Glenn was certainly such. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to descend in front of him, tears in the corner of her eyes. To see someone so important to her brought back to life only to need to have him killed… the Agarthans had happened on quite the psychological weapon.

“Ingrid Brandl Galatea…” Glenn muttered. He, too, was shaking, and Ingrid wondered just how much control the body could claim while possessed. Was Glenn fighting his controller?

“You’re strong, Glenn… come. Please, Glenn… come back to your lover,” Ingrid said. Part of her recalled her curious musing that perhaps her affection for Glenn was not what she had thought of it, but now was not the time and here was not the place to question that. If she wanted both herself and Glenn to survive, she needed to embrace the romantic angle.

“Leave, Ingrid. This body… Glenn… he has told me much about you. You are strong, beautiful and steadfast. He has asked that, whatever crimes I commit, I should never allow your defeat to be among them. I shall turn a blind eye… don’t make this harder on any of us than it needs to be,” Glenn said.

“You… Glenn… You would turn against the Agarthans?” Ingrid asked.

“Ah… uh… I wouldn’t go that far… I suppose…” Glenn’s possessor stammered, and Ingrid’s eyes lit up.

“Stand firm and fight with all of your might. The hero’s way…” Ingrid began to sing. Glenn’s eyes scrunched up and he turned away, but his arms resolutely refused to be lifted to his ears.

“Fight for what’s right, the path of the knight, so here I stay…” Ingrid sung, louder and more confidently. She allowed her note to hang long enough that whatever hold was happening over Glenn burst.

“Stand by my side, together we ride! We push against evil’s tide!” Ingrid and Glenn sung in union. Ingrid wasn’t sure whether it was Glenn or the Agarthan doing the singing, but she had him.

“Now, hear this ode!” Ingrid prompted.

“This warrior’s code!” Glenn replied.

“HEROES MUST WIN THE DAY!” the pair cheered.

“The Faerghan Oath of Heroism, I believe? Glenn sung that song over and over and over… after long enough with his mind locked to mine, there is no way I could stand for what Thales does. I… My name is Aptura. And I volunteer to join your cause,” Glenn said. Ingrid couldn’t quite process that thought, staring at the stone masquerading as her lover. Or… rather…

“...The sword of Moralta, if you please,” Glenn said, holding out his hand. Ingrid knew this would be a trap. But if Glenn was to raise a sword against her… she no longer needed the relic of House Fraldarius to remember him by. Ingrid passed to him the sword, and he drew it from its scabbard, holding the glowing blade aloft.

“Our name is Glenn! Long have I carried a hero’s hopes and dreams. And now, I bear Moralta as well. Henceforth I claim them as my own! I shall slay the fiend Thales and restore our honour!” Glenn’s voice yelled into the din of the battlefield. The sword of Moralta shone a brilliant blue, illuminating one of the monsters under Thales’s command before descending on the beast and slaying it in a single strike.

“I do not know how far Glenn’s skills will carry me, but I will put them to the test. I shall share with you the location of Shambhala, the home base of the Agarthans. However, Thales’s strength is no small thing. Do you understand the odds we face if we send your army there?” Glenn asked.

“We have no choice, Glenn. Aptura. Both of you. We must put an end to his reign of terror before it begins in earnest. I do not know if that will necessitate wiping out the lot of you…” Ingrid started.

“I assure you, if it does, I shall endeavour to allow Glenn to remain standing in spite of my passing. He looks forward to having a proper conversation with you again,” Aptura said.

“I look forward to it. I miss you too, Glenn,” Ingrid said. She was only somewhat surprised to see a blush appear on Glenn’s cheeks.

“Here at my side I hope you’ll stay,” Ingrid started. This was another Faerghan melody, though she did not sing it as such.

“Together we shall win the day!” Glenn sung, though it was clear Aptura wasn’t sold on it.

“Fight for what’s right, the path of the knight! That’s the hero’s-” Ingrid started.

“That’s the hero’s-” Glenn added.

“That’s the hero’s way!” Ingrid and Glenn called in unison, their hands reaching out and locking together in a firm grip. Ingrid and Aptura now shared a Faerghan bond of camaraderie, and although she had found herself fighting against the goals of her old friends, she trusted that this need not happen again. Besides, they had put Felix to rest and rescued Sylvain from his own black heart. Perhaps her old friends could see success even in their personal failures.

“Now please don’t make me sing again,” Aptura pleaded.


End file.
